Portable data collection devices are widely used in manufacturing, service and package delivery industries to perform a variety of on-site data collection activities. Such portable data collection devices often include integrated bar code dataform readers adapted to read bar code dataforms affixed to products, product packaging and/or containers in warehouses, retail stores, shipping terminals, etc. for inventory control, tracking, production control and expediting, quality assurance and other purposes. Various bar code dataform readers have been proposed for portable data collection devices including laser scanners and one dimensional (1D) charge coupled device (CCD) imaging assemblies, both of which are capable of reading 1D bar code dataforms, that is, bar codes consisting of a single row of contrasting black bars and white spaces of varying widths. Both laser scanners and CCD imaging assemblies are also capable of reading a "stacked" two dimensional (2D) bar code dataforms, such as PDF417, which is comprised of a plurality of adjacent rows of bar code data. The stacked 2D bar code PDF417 includes row indicator patterns utilized by the dataform reader for vertical synchronization to permit reading successive rows of bar code data.
A two dimensional (2D) imaging based dataform reader has been proposed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/544,618, filed Oct. 18, 1995, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,059 and entitled "Extended Working Range Dataform Reader Including Fuzzy Logic Image Control Circuitry". The 2D dataform reader disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/544,618, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, includes an imaging assembly having a two dimensional array of photosensors adapted to read 2D bar code dataforms (e.g., PDF417, SuperCode, etc.) with vertical synchronization row indicator patterns as well as matrix dataforms (e.g., MaxiCode, DataMatrix, etc.) which do not include vertical synchronization patterns. The individual photosensors correspond to image picture elements or pixels of the resulting image generated with the photosensors are read out after an exposure period or periods. The 2D dataform reader disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/544,618 utilizes an open loop feedback control system including fuzzy logic circuitry to determine proper exposure time and gain parameters for a camera assembly. Application Ser. No. 08/544,618 is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
A problem associated with dataform readers in the past has been that the readers are designed to read dataforms located within a limited range from the reader. For example, a dataform reader may be designed to read dataforms located within the range of 3 inches to 12 inches from the reader. Unfortunately, oftentimes it is necessary to read a dataform which is located a greater distance away (e.g., several feet away). However, the dataform reader is unable to image the dataform satisfactorily at such range. This requires that the operator gain closer access to the dataform which at times can be inconvenient or impossible. As an example, in a warehouse an operator may have to utilize a ladder or lift in order to get close enough to a dataform on a shelf so that the dataform may be read.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with conventional dataform readers, there is a strong need in the art for a dataform reader which is capable of reading dataforms over a wider range of distances. In particular, there is a strong need for a dataform reader which quickly and accurately captures and identifies an imaged dataform at relatively low cost.